Comatose
by WolfHeaart
Summary: Who am I? I don't remember. A Komahina fic in which Hinata is in a coma.


**I was in the mood to write feels and this happened. **

* * *

"Hey Hinata-kun, how are you today? I really hope you can wake up soon, everyone misses you."

_What a sweet voice,_ I thought whenever _he_ talked to me. I wish I could see him, hell, I wish I could see anything. But the only thing I could see was darkness. Pitch black had consumed my vision for a countless amount of years. Or was it days?

To be honest, I didn't know.

My life had been like this for awhile. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't move my body. Occasionally, someone would come and talk to me about their day or sports or something I didn't really care about. Rarely, I would have a memory or relive something that had happened before the darkness.

I had pieced together the small memories of screaming and car horns to know that I had been in some type of car accident. It couldn't possibly be _me_ driving though; I was too young to drive a car.

Or was I?

The only thing keeping me sane was _him_: The boy with a beautiful voice. Nearly every day he would come and tell be about his day or people at school. He had told me his name a few times, but I could never remember it. I couldn't remember much at this point. Often I had to repeat things in my head to make sure I had them fixed in my memory.

_Your name is Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata. Hajime…_

_Hinata? Yeah that sounds right. Hinata._

I didn't even know if this was the truth. For all I knew, I could be lying to myself and calling myself some name I had made up. The only way of knowing any part of my name was _him _and my mother. Whenever he talked to me he called me "Hinata-kun" and my mom called me "Hajime" so I knew that there must be some relation.

"Hey Hinata-kun, your mother hasn't been coming by as often, has she? I was wondering why, but it has been a long time since… the accident." He sounded sad- but his voice was so endearing

_Yeah, she hasn't actually- or has she? I-I don't really recall her visits. It's okay, though. I don't miss her-I have you, the one with the pretty voice._

That's what I would say if I could open my mouth. I would hug him and reassure him that I was okay. If I could move my body, that is.

"You know, I was talking to the doctor yesterday. She said-" his voice cracked and sounded like a small child who had cut his or herself. "She said that they might give up on you."

I didn't really understand what he meant by "give up on me," but by the agony in his tone, I knew I could safely assume it couldn't be good.

_What do you mean?_

For the first time in what had felt like years, I felt a sensation on my body: an ice-cold hand lightly stroking my cheek. A warm, wet _something_ fell onto my face. Was the person crying? Yes, I'm pretty sure he was. More drops splashed down, accompanying the first. I could feel a burning warmth radiate from them, something I had not felt for a long time.

_Maybe my body is growing stronger._

"Please wake up. We all miss you- no. I miss you," he pleaded. He forced a laugh before the cold brushed against my face, as if wiping the warmth away, leaving my face cold once again. "Look at this, I've made a mess. I truly do not deserve being able to know, or being able to talk to, someone like you."

_Yes, you do. I don't know who you are, but..._

_It is I who does not deserve you. I have no clue how I'm causing this, but I can't bare to hear someone as kind as you to cry because of me._

"Do you remember, Hinata-kun? We made that promise so long ago." He was downright sobbing now, making me feel _extremely _uncomfortable.

He had talked to me for so long, but never got so emotional or brought up a promise. I knew that for certain.

_Don't cry. _I wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand or attempt to comfort him in some way. At the same time, I wanted to save the sympathy for later and thoroughly question what this promise was and when I had made it to him.

"I'm a truly despicable idiot. I should've been more careful, more considerate, more everything."

_You're using your lovely voice to say all the wrong things._

"I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun."

_What for?_

I was given no reply. The only thing I could hear was the loud footsteps of him running out of the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and resonating through my head.

_No. Don't go._

The only light in my world of darkness went out and I fell into a pit of despair.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-kun," The mysterious voice said weakly as he walked in, sounding much more somber than his usual airy butterfly-like voice. "I-I'm sorry for yesterday."

_A day has passed already?_

If a day seemed that short, I must have been in this dark for years.

"Look, this is going to sound kinda…forceful, please don't take it the wrong way, but…You have to wake up. Right now."

_I wish I could, but I haven't been able to control my body for who know how long._

He let out a shaky sigh as I didn't reply.

"They're pulling the plug the day after tomorrow."

_What plug?_

"You can't die yet, Hajime. Not after…after everything."

Fear overwhelmed my mind. This person didn't usually say my first name, so I knew this was serious._ I'm not going to die. What are you talking about?_ Was I really _that_ close to death's doorstep? I wanted to scream at him that I was okay. I wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let myself die. I still didn't know what he looked like. I didn't know anything about him.

_I needed_ to know.

"Hinata-kun, please." A chill wrapped itself around what a thought was my hand like a glove of ice. "Please."

I'm not sure how long he stayed, but it was much longer than usual. His hopeful, cheery voice seemed to be permanently replaced with a stumbling, fearful one. Unlike the other visits, he didn't talk all that much, content with just holding my hand and occasionally sniffing.

_I'll wake up for you._

_I promise._

* * *

"Hinata-kun, you…" Today his voice was deathly serious. "...you have until noon. If you haven't woken up by then-" He made a pained, choking noise.

I didn't understand why he was so upset, or why he had been for that past few visits. I wanted to know so I could sympathize or comfort him somehow. Apparently I had something to do with this depression, but what I did, I didn't know.

Or, I didn't remember, at least.

He did that same thing that he had done that last time he visited: sat in a chair by my bed and held my hand in his icy ones. I could feel heated drops fall onto my wrist and I realized that he was crying.

_This feels familiar somehow._

Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time: I remembered.

The memory of a few days ago when he told me I was going to die flew into my brain.

_So that's why he's sad-_

_Wait._

_If he is telling the truth then today I'm going to die._

I couldn't even remember his name to say goodbye to him. A little part inside me faltered and I felt as if I had failed him. Countless times he had asked me to wake up, but did I even try? No.

I heard the quiet voice of a nurse asking him to leave as they were "almost ready." He asked for a minute alone, which the nurse agreed to.

"So, this is it," he muttered, words devoid of all emotion. All he did was whisper nonsense and run his cool fingers on my cheek. "I'm going to miss you a lot. I-" His voice went higher pitched, it broke my heart to hear him in so much pain. "I promise to visit often."

Rustling could be heard from my side and I felt something rough and cold lightly touch my lips. A warm feeling rushed into my usually frozen body.

"I love you, Hinata Hajime. Remember that for me please. Remember that Komaeda Nagito loves you."

Even if I could talk I would be at a loss for words.

_His name is Komaeda._

_And he loves me._

_I won't forget you. I could never forget you._

The nurse returned, this time insisting that he should leave.

"Goodbye, Hajime Hinata." I heard footsteps slowly diminish into silence. A jolt of fear ran through my body. I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready yet.

_No! Come back, I need to tell you-_

* * *

"Hajime Hinata, time of death, 12:16 PM," the doctor said grimly.

Despite the utter torment that had stabbed his heart, Komaeda Nagito refused to cry. He knew it wasn't what his love would want. Komaeda swallowed down his tears and shakily exhaled.

"It should have been me," he said as he walked away from the hospital, wanting more than ever to just be held by his love, Hinata Hajime.

Komaeda stopped, looked up at the light blue sky, and smiled sadly.

"I'll always love you, I hope you know that."

* * *

**GOOD ENDING (eheheheheh)**

Rustling could be heard from my side and I felt something rough and cold lightly touch my lips. A warm feeling rushed into my usually frozen body. Heat branched out to every corner of my body and I felt in control again.

I did the first thing could think of and opened my eyes.

The room I was in was far too bright, burning my eyes and causing an immense pain in the back of my head.

"H-Hinata-kun?" a pale-skinned man sat on a chair next to me, flabbergasted. Slowly, his shocked frown turned into a smile so wide I was confident he would break his face. The man wrapped his arms around me tightly enough to make my ribs hurt. "Hinata-kun, you did it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but my body was still too weak.

_What did I do?_

A doctor rushed into the room to take my temperature and check my vitals. During the whole long and tedious process, the grinning man just squeezed my hand and smiled at me, as if I had done something to make him extremely happy.

In the few days before I could talk, the strange milky-skinned man with hair that was even more white sat by me every waking moment, talking to me about what had happened.

I learned that I had been the victim of a hit-and-run and that the police hadn't found the driver, but had some leads on who they might be. The man also told me that I had been in a coma for almost two years now. Apparently the doctors told him that the accident had caused a traumatic head injury, and that it was a miracle that the breathing machines could keep me alive for so long.

Even though it took awhile, I finally built up enough strength to talk. At first I could only say short words like "yes" or "no", but my body grew stronger and eventually I could speak normally again.

"Sorry I haven't been here in the last few days, Hinata-kun," the man said apologetically as he walked into my hospital room. "My boss at work threatened to fire me if I didn't write up an analysis of the yearly income."

I hadn't spoken a word to this boy yet, too frightened to say the wrong thing or offend him in some way. I decided it would just be better to keep the fact I could speak a secret for now.

"The doctor said you started talking again recently."

_Oh, so he knew. So much for my secret._

"Yeah I have," I croaked. Despite the fact I could talk, my voice was still scratchy from not using it for so long.

The man smiled kindly at me. "Do you have anything to ask? Maybe something about how everyone's been or further details about your near death?"

I cleared my throat, "I do have a question actually..."

"...Who are you?"

His face turned from cheery to confused in a half a second. Gray-green eyes looked worriedly at me as he furrowed his thin eyebrows. "C-Come on, Hinata-kun, you know me," his voice sounded pained.

_Why does his voice sound so familiar?_

"I'm Komaeda Nagito, surely you remember that."

As I shook my head, grief filled his eyes and he slumped in his chair. "I should have known you had lost your memory. I should've been more considerate."

A vague memory came up from the back of my mind.

_"I'm a truly despicable idiot. I should've been more careful, more considerate, more everything."_

"No," I whispered. Komaeda looked up at me with puffy eyes. "Y-you had no way of knowing. Don't blame yourself."

_You're using your lovely voice to say all the wrong things._

* * *

**That's the end.**

**No joke.**

**I'm cruel, I know.**


End file.
